Red Skye
by 890X001
Summary: [Re]d [S]kye: The investigation of a runaway girl leads to a string of murders that has plagued the city of New York. As the days go by, the clues of solving this case get more difficult to find. Leads lead to dead ends as the number of bodies keep climbing.. Warning: This story touches on sensitive material.
1. The Beginning

**Again, animal based world. No humans, they just get in the way. Disclaimer: I don't own PoM, or anything associated with TV for that matter. Enjoy.**

* * *

**[Re]d [S]kye**

**Episode One: The Beginning**

* * *

The sound of windshield wipers clicking was heard. Droplets of rain fell from the sky, crashing onto the wet ground. A line of cars headed for a bridge that connected Manhattan to Long Island.

A car departs from the line and goes off deeper into the island. The driver slows the car by a few miles to turn to the street the animal was looking for. A wall smothered with graffiti stood and there, groups of young girls laid on the sidewalk and leaned on the wall.

Some had backpacks and other materials. Most wore short skirts and tank tops. Their makeup bags hanged from their shoulders. The driver was greeted by looks of desperation and false admiration. The term "Hooker's Road" was used here. But, these weren't adult women, these were helpless teenage girls.

One walked up to a car that had stopped on the other side of the road. As the driver passed, they were looking at the driver, tempting him. He stopped as one girl gave him the right look. The teenager stepped forward, smiling.

She wore earrings that hung from each ear. She leaned on the car and one hand hanged from the window, three fingers wore rings with different shades of reds and greens. A necklace wrapped around her neck and dangled.

She opens the door and stepped inside. The scent of perfume filled the car, coating his lungs. Makeup stained her young face as she smiled at him. The driver stepped on the gas and the car slowly left the scene.

* * *

Police lights circulated as the cop car comes to a stop. Other police were on the scene, waiting for them. A penguin exits the car.

"What do we have, Negan?" Skipper asks, shutting the door behind him.

"A Mary Jane, transient found her a few hours ago," Negan answered. Skipper waddled up to him.

"Where?" he asked. The husky pointed upwards.

Skipper headed towards the flight of stairs. The canine followed. "Your boy, Kowalski is already waiting for us." he said.

"Anything else?" Skipper asks, climbing the stairs.

"I didn't even notice the smell. She was in a black bag, 'till we opened it." he answered.

"Rico's on his way?" Skipper inquired, landing on the second floor.

"Yep, he's coming." Negan answered.

Skipper nodded. "Where now?" Skipper asked.

"Over here, follow me." the red husky said as he walked down a dark hallway. Doors were empty and shreds of glass covered the floor. "Watch your step."

They passed a room, where the sounds of flies buzzing and the flashes of light were seen. Kowalski was taking pictures of the body.

Her palms were covered in blood. Her fingernails turned purple. "Good morning, Skipper. We got ourselves a really messed up guy on our flippers." Kowalski said.

"Ahem." Negan said.

"And paws." Kowalski added.

Skipper waddled closer to the corpse, scanning it. Negan got closer; both looked at the body in pity.

"Fuck. I've never seen that before." Negan let out at the sight of the maimed body.

"Yeah, damn near cut her head clean off." Skipper said.

The deep gash in her neck, exposed her spine. The slash ripped through both major arteries. Blood bathed her chest. Her eyes stayed still, staring at them.

* * *

**This is a little side project that I'm working on. I'm hoping this will be its own story. But for now, I'm working on 'The Dead'. I'll be working on this from time to time, and maybe when I get the first five episodes done, I'll post them. But, don't expect them this month or next month. I'll probably have them next year. 'Till next time!**


	2. The Lake

The sounds of insects plagued the surrounding. The boom of a train's horn blew, which was quickly cut off by the screams of a young coyote. She ran in the tall, thick blades of grass as the person chased her with a flashlight.

She screamed at the top of her lungs, in order to signal help. Sadly, no one was coming to her rescue. She ran deep into the woods, jumping over logs and rocks. The cover of the night didn't help her at all.

She tried for one rock, but was brought down. She fell on her head against the hard soil, discombobulating her. Her vision blurred into one. She looked behind her and saw that the beam of light came closer to her. She screamed, regaining somewhat of her consciousness and took off running.

She took a left, passing a huge, bulky boulder, and hid behind a tree. The stream of light didn't seem to be pointing at her direction. She sat there, shivering. Her eyes were bloodshot and her fur was bloodied. She had a cut on her forehead. She had bruises on her arms and legs. She was petrified.

Soon again, the beam lightened her face and she screamed in fear. She pushed herself up, but slipped. The man walked up behind her and smashed her head with the flashlight, knocking her unconscious.

* * *

The black vehicle, that was submerged underwater, was plucked by the crane, releasing it to the world, once again.

It was placed on the dry, grassy land. Water was pouring out from every exit. Its color was starting to fade. The water had a dark tint to it. With most of the water gone, it looked like no one was inside.

Private waddled around the vehicle, making his way to the trunk. Rico followed behind.

"Open the trunk." the young penguin ordered. An officer quickly shoved a crowbar in between, putting his force on it, it popped open. The officer slowly opened the door, revealing the corpse of the young coyote. Her body was in a fettle position, submerged in water.

She had small cuts all across her arms and legs. Her tail was gone, and her eyes were open, making Private and Rico cringe. Her eyes had cataracts and with that blank stare, she stared at nothing but water.

Private lifted the picture he had in his flipper. He held it next to the corpse. The picture showed a young coyote wearing a silver necklace. Private glanced at the victim, she wore to exact necklace from the picture.

"That's her. That's Red." Private stated. Rico placed his flipper on the young boy's shoulder. Private sighed. He took one last look at the body and waddled away. Towards Rico's police car. He lifted his head to see that the young girl's parents were watching it all unfold in front of them.

* * *

**Here's the second case. The third one should be up tomorrow. The update for "The Dead", should be up by the end of the day. I'll see you soon..**


End file.
